creepypastafilesfandomcom-20200223-history
YUME
Personal Information Full Name: Rin Kaiba Alias: YUME, Nightmare Bringer Nickname: Rin-Rin Age: 16 Date of Birth: Oct 11, 2002 Birthplace: Osaka Prefecture, Japan Language: Japanese, English Combat Weapon: Scythe Method of Killing: YUME will choose 2 people to kill or manipulate in the Night. The first one will be brainwashed or have nightmares which will give him/her extreme paranoia. And the other one will encounter Yvette in his/her nightmare. She will then attack the person using her Scythe. The person will never be able to wake up until exactly 6:00 AM. The person will experience pain for the whole day until they eventually die. Sometimes, the pain isn't that severe, and the victim will eventually die in a week or two. Others Quote: "I have suffered for a long time. I have resisted for a long time. Now, it's time for you to feel the same way!" Theme Song: Hatsune Miku Ft. Kamui Gakupo- Nehanshika Hobbies: Brainwashing, Killing Personality: Psychotic, Insane, Deranged, Ghostly Backstory Rin Kaiba, is a girl born in Osaka Prefecture, Japan. Rin's parents or family is unknown. But she does know, that her parents are deceased after Rin was born. So she's living with her older siblings, Riko and Ryu Kaiba. Rin grew intelligent, beautiful, and generous. Many people adored her appearance and personality. Except for one. A girl named Aimi disliked Rin. Aimi was once the Queen Bee of the school, and she is now replaced by Rin. Aimi can't hold the jealousy on Rin. She was trying to get everyone's attention, but nothing seems to work. Aimi then started to make fun of Rin, calling her a "Fake". Rin walked it off and ignored it. Aimi thinks that it is not enough. She then called out her friends to bully her. And that's when Rin's world has changed. Aimi and her friends kept bullying her, teasing her and made fun of her. Aimi's friends then spread rumors about Rin in the whole school, saying: 'She just wants attention' 'You don't know her true self' and 'You need to stop adoring her. She is planning on something' A lot of students then became mad and scared of Rin, and always ignoring her. Rin didn't know that it's Aimi's plan. And on one unfortunate day, Aimi's bullying plan became worse. 'Die sl*t!' 'Burn in hell!' 'The world doesn't need you here!' The words Aimi says to Rin. It was forcing her to cut herself, and die. A few days later, Rin was watching the horizon from the distance, until she heard a familiar giggle, before she got pushed off of the roof. While she was falling at high speed, she had visions. Visions that looked like other people's nightmares. She felt confused, Shocked, and Afraid about what she saw before hitting the solid ground. The doctors couldn't save Rin's Lifeless body. Her siblings wept about they're lost. Rin was reborn as a ghostly figure with amnesia, with dried out blood in her hair, blood on her clothes, has a different eye color and pupil. She then noticed that she was randomly holding a large scythe. Rin was figuring out what's the random scythe is for, and why she has it. And suddenly, Rin has the ability to control minds, and manipulate any human being's nightmares. The vision that she saw earlier that day was a sign. And since Rin didn't know her name anymore, she called herself "YUME". Relationships Orientation: Straight Relationship: None Family: '''(Possible) Deceased Parents, Riko Kaiba, Ryu Kaiba '''Allies: None Rivals: Aimi and her friends Appearance Hair Color: Dark gray and red, with a black tip Skin: Almost Pale Eyes: Black and Red Height: 175 cm (5'9") Weight: 63 kg (139 lb) Body Type: Normal Outfit: She wears a red and black color scheme outfit. Accessories: None Stats Intelligence: 7 Strength: 6 Speed: 9 Agility: 7 Durability: 9 Facts * Rin doesn't know her parents already because she barely sees them. * Yume means Dreams, Illusions, or Visions in Japanese * Rin is the youngest of the Kaiba siblings * Her Creator is Shalinah-Chan Template by Black Bullet235 Category:OC Category:Female Category:Tragic Category:Undead Category:Ghost Category:Humanoid Category:Manipulator Category:Misanthrope Category:Evil Category:Torturer Category:Teenager Category:Supernatural